Conventionally, various devices which include an organic EL element have been developed. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an organic EL display device including an organic EL element.
The organic EL display device disclosed in PTL 1 includes a pair of electrodes, an organic EL layer provided between the pair of electrodes, and a pattern disposed on surfaces on both sides of the main body. The organic EL display device further includes: a light-shielding layer that is disposed between a light-emitting unit and the pattern and leaves a light-emitting region exposed and shields a non-light-emitting region; a circular polarizing plate that covers all surfaces of the light-emitting unit and non-light-emitting unit; and a semi-transmissive, semi-reflective layer that covers all surfaces of the light-emitting unit and non-light-emitting unit. With this, a reduction in contrast of the pattern layer can be inhibited.